TMI 100
by hlightwood2711
Summary: A series of one-shots written from one word prompts featuring all your favourite characters, mostly set  after COFA. Read, enjoy and review :  Rated T for later themes/possible language
1. 001  Beginnings

Hellooo people :) so I'm going to try and attempt a one-shot based around all one hundred fanfic prompts I've found (didn't take down the name of the web site, my bad! All credit goes to whoever did write them) Read on and enjoy :)

Ps Any Love at first Prank people, I'm so sorry, I swear I'll get back round to it eventually!

**All characters/any recognisable scenarios belong to the ingenious Cassanda Clare**

001. Beginnings

I look back on that night with a huge churning whirlpool of emotions. Its still amazing to me how much my life changed through one chance encounter in a nightclub. I'd been missing an entire world and a huge part of my heritage, for sixteen years of my life, and I hadn't even felt it, I guess its a testimony to Magnus' spell. But with everything thats happened in the past few days, with Jace's…disappearance (I refuse to call it an abandonment,) I can't stop the 'what ifs' from cascading through my head. What if I'd never met Jace? Would he be safer now? Would Valentine have succeeded in his plan using the mortal instruments? Would Jace have been safe as his 'son?' His second in command?

Then I realise how selfish I'm being, what about Izzy and Alec? Would they even be alive? And Simon…dear Simon. He's told me time and time again that he doesn't regret his involvement in the Shadoworld, or the Mark I had no choice but to place on his forehead; but I see the burden he carries in his eyes when he thinks I'm not looking. I've obliterated his chance at any vague semblance of a normal life and the guilt eats at me.

But as I sit here, mulling over my first involvements with the Shadowhunter world, I can't bring myself to hate it, as I'm sure my mom still does. Even taking into consideration the disasters, the injuries and the heartbreak, I love being a part of this world. I truly belong here, I have a sense of purpose and belonging that was never present when I lived in the Mundane world, I always used to feel like I was waiting for a handsome prince to show up, sling me over his horse and begin my adventure. Well I got more adventure than I ever could have dreamed up myself and of course my prince. But he's more than that, he's the other half of my being. Not being with him, not hearing his voice or seeing his face, feels like a suckerpunch to the gut every time I think about it. Which is a lot. I can't help myself, can't help snapping my head up whenever someone says his name, or checking the face of every blond guy I walk past. I see my Mom getting more anxious by the day as I push food around my plate at dinner instead of eating it, but I'm never hungry, I just feel numb and empty.

The panic is worse some days than others, dragging me under in inescapable, crippling waves until all I want to do is curl up in ball and block the real world out, to go back to my dreams where Jace saunters through the door and asks sarcastically why I've been so worried. He feels so real when I throw my arms around him, he smells of soap, sunshine and blood, the muscles in his arms flex as he pulls me tight against him and his heart thuds in my ear. But he always vanishes, his warm torso replaced with a lifeless pillow, his heartbeat drowned out by the beeping of my alarm and his scent coming from a shirt of his I never have back.

Nevertheless, I can't let myself go to pieces completely, a voice in the back of my head that sounds a lot like Jace's bullies me into training, even though everything about the Institute reminds me of him. I steel myself and throw all my anger and desperation into my exercises, practising long after everyone else has gone, until the burn in my arms and legs almost disguises the pain in my chest. I have to be ready next time. I won't be helpless again.

I've moved heaven and earth to get Jace back before. I have absolutely no qualms about doing it again.

Reviews would be much appreciated :) The High Warlock of Brooklyn himself is up next!


	2. 002 Forever

**All characters belong to CC**

002. Forever

Magnus waltzed into his apartment in the swirl of a black cloak, looking deceptively subdued, (the cloak had a hot pink glitter lining and the cerulean blue leather pants and chain incrusted t-shirt hidden underneath were far from sober.) He swung the cloak off his shoulders and tossed it aside, then collapsed on a gold velvet sofa, gangly arms and legs hanging off the edges disjointedly, like the limbs of a marionette whose strings have been cut. The warlock heaved a sigh and snapped his fingers, causing blue sparks to erupt, and a large steaming cup of coffee to appear in his hand. He sighed again dramatically and called out into the seemingly empty apartment, "Chairman Meeeeow! Where are you you demented fuzzball?"

A soft thud echoed from an adjoining room and the cat strolled into the room; pausing to stretch, tufted ears flat against his head, tiny pink mouth stretching out to an impossible width. He then continued over to the sofa, and sat staring up at Magnus with wide gold-green eyes, meowing pitifully.

"Pffft!" he exclaimed, lifting the tabby bundle onto his lap and petting him, "You are pathetic cat! Can't even find the effort to get up here yourself? I should be getting you a treadmill Meow"

Chairman Meow looked at him disdainfully for a moment, then went back to getting comfortable.

"Yes well, I din't think that would go down well somehow" Magnus commented, watching as the cat turned in circles, "I bet you've been shedding all over my closet again too, honestly, I don't know why I keep you around." Chairman headbutted his hand affectionately and began purring. "Suck up" Magnus scoffed, then heaved a third exhaustive sigh, "I'm starting to feel my age Meow, watching these these foolish young upstarts making dramatic vows of undying love after knowing the person for five minutes," he ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly, "They can't even begin to understand the concept of the word! Forever is watching cities and countries rise up and fall down around you. Forever is saying goodbye to friends and lovers over and over again, until their faces become a meaningless blur. Forever is watching the days stretch out infinitely before you, and realising they would be meaningless without him…" Magus leapt up suddenly and began pacing agitatedly, tipping Chairman Meow onto the floor unceremoniously, who shook himself and mrrted in a disgruntled fashion, following the movements of his owner's erratic pacing with gleaming eyes. Magnus wheeled to address him.

"Gah! I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn! I will not stand for this self pity! I will fix this conundrum and then I shall go and find Alexander! Scratch that, I shall find Alec first! Now, where is that waistcoat I found for him? I swear if you've got fur on it Chairman Meow, there will be a cat skin rug gracing my floorboards!" Magnus disappeared into his room and began searching through the mess, clothes flying everywhere. The cat sighed, heaved himself onto an ottoman and went back to sleep.

Review review review! Any suggestions for featured characters/couples are more than welcome :)


End file.
